kenganversefandomcom-20200214-history
Kiozan Takeru
Kiozan Takeru (鬼王山 尊, Kiōzan Takeru; "Takeru Kiozan"), formerly known as "The Brawler of the Sumo Ring" (土俵の喧嘩屋, Dohyō no Kenka-ya), is a professional jūryō sumo wrestler and an affiliated fighter within the Kengan matches. He represented Magatanien during the Kengan Annihilation Tournament. He had a terrible reputation for always getting into fights, being considered a failure in comparison to his yokozuna older brothers. Two years after the Kengan Annihilation Tournament, Kiozan has become a sekiwake sumo wrestler and is now known as "The Delinquent Sekiwake" (不良関脇, Furyō Sekiwake).Chapter 25 (Omega) Appearance Kiozan is an extremely bulky, heavy-set individual with an angular face, thin arrogant eyes, short black eyebrows and black hair set into a traditional ponytail with a single strand of hair falling over the left side of his face. He almost always has a pissed off expression on his face. He also has multiple wrappings on his arms and wrists. Outside of battle, Kiozan usually wears a traditional kimono with one arm resting inside it. In battle, he wears a black traditional mawashi. Personality Takeru is a notably arrogant individual who supposedly takes great pride in his style of 'ancient' sumo, considering modern sumo to be a failure. As a man who seeks to fight the strongest and prove his way of sumo is the best, he is easily annoyed and angered when he feels like his pride has been disrespected. After his defeat to Sekibayashi Jun in the Kengan Annihilation Tournament, Kiozan appears to have become a lot more respectful as he now takes sumo seriously again.Chapter 236 History At some point prior to the tournament, Kiozan annihilated the members of the Manly Kickboxing Gym before easily dispatching its boss, Haga Haruki, a Grand Prix heavyweight champion. Plot ''Kengan Ashura While on board the S.S. Kengan, Kiozan made quick work of the people that were after his representative position before condescendingly deriding them as he left. On the opening day of the Kengan Annihilation Tournament, he had a quick show of his strength with Magatani Juzo before his fight. Asking whether his opponent was actually strong, Akiyama Sakura told him that indeed his opponent was strong, which excited Kiozan. Representing Magatanien, Kiozan fought Sekibayashi Jun in the first round. Despite seemingly holding the advantage throughout the match by being the one landing more blows—even his most powerful attack, '''Raging Vigour'—Kiozan ended up losing to the pro wrestler due to his incredible defensive abilities and unshakeable conviction. Later Kiozan was seen watching the match between Sekibayashi and Muteba Gizenga. When Hayami Katsumasa began his "revolution", Takeru was seen fighting the Guardians. When his brothers and many sumo came to help him, Kiozan remembered that his brothers used to be like him when they were younger. The next day, he and the majority of other knocked out fighters watched the final day of the tournament unfold in a special viewing area. After the Kengan Annihilation Tournament, Kiozan started taking sumo seriously again, much to his older brothers' satisfaction. ''Kengan Omega Pitted against Chiba Takayuki in a Kengan match, Kiozan swiftly defeated him and ended the man's 4-win streak. Power & Abilities Kiozan Takeru is an extremely physically powerful professional sumo wrestler. His muscular strength is immense, with his legs being particularly strong, due to being trained from dawn till dusk, 365 days a year. As a result of his incredible leg strength, Takeru is deceptively fast despite his rather large and heavy build, being able to knock out a champion kickboxer before the man even had time to react. Kiozan is an adept practitioner of sumo techniques. He is able to launch powerful '''tsuppari' (突っ張り, thrust) with Takeru's individual harite (張り手, open hand strikes) being capable of breaking teppo poles in half; a single harite left his hand imprinted into the stone arena wall.Chapter 76 As shown in his fight with Sekibayashi Jun, Takeru uses a form of "ancient" sumo, a form that doesn't limit the types of techniques he can use; these techniques resemble Kinjite, such as kicking, grabbing the opponent's hair, and striking with a closed fist. Despite the seeming advantages of this form of sumo, it is not properly compatible with a sumo's body type, thus it drains Kiozan's stamina a lot faster than usual.Chapter 78 Two years after the Kengan Annihilation Tournament, Yamashita Kazuo noted that Kiozan had been getting more and more powerful by the day. Raging Vigour.png Raging Vigour (pre-stance).png|Takeru getting into his stance Raging Vigour (stance).png|Takeru in the stance Raging Vigour striking Sekibayashi.png|Takeru hitting Sekibayashi with Raging Vigour Technique(s) 'Raging Vigour '(激旺, Gekiō):Chapter 80 This technique is a variant of the ramming charge, which involves Kiozan going into the traditional sumo squatting position and then lowering it even further, so his center of gravity is as low as possible, before charging at his opponent at nigh-untraceable speeds. The technique is only possible due to Kiozan's particularly powerful legs (even by a sumo's standards of Makuuchi, who can run 100m in 13 seconds with a body of 150kg), with the charging strike being twice as fast and four times as powerful as normal. The technique has an offensive range of 4.55 meters and, while it limits him to forward motion, his speed in this range exceeds that of even the Murobuchi Gozo. Despite its great power, this technique puts strong internal pressure and strain on Kiozan's legs, making him unable to stand up after using it. Notes & Trivia *His older brothers have a low opinion of him due to his style of "ancient" sumo. In particular, the eldest, Ken, states that Takeru is not a sumo wrestler as his style of sumo is blasphemous against sumo. *Ex-''yokozuna'' Takanenohana is the sumo wrestler he respects the most. *Takeru's favourite manga is Kyō Kara Ore Wa!!. *It is unknown what Takeru and his brothers' true surnames are, as they are all more commonly known by their shikona. Their shikona, Ryuozan, Ko'ozan, and Kiozan, are named thematically after the dragon, tiger, and oni, respectively. References Navigation Category:Ashura Characters Category:Omega Characters Category:Male Category:Athlete Category:Affiliated Fighter